Truth
by Haloxoxo
Summary: "Hey there little one, who are you?" "How don't you know your own daughter?" The secret that has been kept to herself for six years is the daughter she had with a man who would never love her. The only person who she truly cared about more than herself is her daughter, but will she lose her when the truth is finally revealed. "How could you keep me away from him?" Sequel TSNOK.


**A/n: this is the sequel to "The Sharpay No One Knows" and I do intend on finishing this story. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HSM or any of the characters.**

**~Halo.**

* * *

Truth:

It has been five years since I graduated high school after being home-schooled for the rest of my senior year. I have been juggling jobs trying to support myself and my six year old daughter Olivia, whom now hates it when I call her "Livy" because that is so childish. Troy Bolton the father of my daughter who still does not know the truth about the pregnancy hasn't been in my life for four years now. We had a fling for a couple of months freshmen year attending NYU, but he started to date Gabriella Montez once again and I had become once again nothing to him. I was a step away from telling him about his daughter, when he came in and called off our fling because he still was very much in love with Gabby. Since then I moved back to Albuquerque, New Mexico and began to search for a job that allows me to have time off for my daughter.

"Tay, I seriously cannot thank you enough for babysitting Olivia for me on such notice." I told my best friend since pre-school when she walked into my apartment door.

I had received a call at one clock pm for an interview at three o'clock pm today for a receptionist job at TTB Company. I don't even remember filling out an application for a job to this place, but a job is a job and this one pays very good money.

"Shar, it wasn't a problem at all." Taylor said as she reassured me everything was going to be okay.

"I have enough food for you to make dinner, and bed time for Livy is at seven-thirty pm not any later, and trust me she will try to trick you so I wrote down all my instructions on the yellow note-pad on the kitchen counter." I told Taylor as I jumped around to put on my black stilettos.

"Don't call me that name, that name is for babies." Livy puffed as she watched me run around grabbing the last of the things I needed for the interview.

"Everything is going to be okay Shar," Taylor said as she picked up my mini-me and held her. "I have babysat Olivia before, and she is always on her best behavior when she is with me."

"I know I am just nervous, and I'm glad to hear she doesn't give you a run for your money like she does with me." I said as I placed a kiss on Livy's forehead, because she gets the diva attitude from me.

"Good luck mommy." Livy said as I walked to the door.

"Thanks honey, love you." I said to her before I walked down to my car in the parking lot and drove off to the interview.

I made it fifteen minutes early which gave me the time to finger-comb my blonde hair that was curled in perfect ringlets, and smooth out my black skirt paired with my white button down blouse and black blazer. I sat there in the grey painted office on the black chairs placed directly in front of the receptionist desk.

"I do apologize for my tardiness, but I had a meeting that had run a little late," my interviewer apologized when he was fifteen minutes past three o'clock, but I had been preoccupied with reading the magazine that I hadn't looked up to see him. "Ms. Sharpay Evans are you ready for your interview?"

"Yes, I am so sorry..." My voice trailed off when I finally took the time to look up and see no one other than Troy Bolton standing in front of me dressed in an all Armani black suit. "On second thought being your receptionist isn't worth it so I am going to drive home now and pretend this never happened."

"The job isn't for a receptionist, you will be my personal secretary." Troy told me about being his personal go to, but I was done with being that for him four years ago.

"I am sorry Mr. Bolton, but you will have to find someone else because I want a job that will be nothing but professional." I told him the truth, I didn't want him to take pity on me or try to have an internal office romance.

"It will be strictly professional." He said as he flashed his left hand at me to reveal a gold band wrapped around it tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you and Gabby had finally gotten married." I apologized for my rue behavior towards him, because I have forgotten we aren't in high school or college anymore and maybe Troy has matured.

"We've been married for three years now and everything is going great." He beamed as he told me how happy they were together, and I wanted to be happy for him but I can't.

"Do you honestly think Gabriella Montez will be okay with me being your personal secretary?" I asked him, because I do desperately need a job especially one with good pay.

"It's Bolton now not Montez, and yes she has changed a lot since the last time you saw her." He said reassuring me it was not going to cause any drama, and once again reminding me we are not in high school anymore.

"Why do you want me to be your secretary?" I asked him.

"I heard you are very organized and I need someone I can trust."

"I have one dilemma, I won't be able to always be here because I am a single mom." I had no choice but to tell him about my-our daughter because it was the reason why most places wouldn't hire me or why I didn't keep a job very long.

"I assure you, I will grant you time with your daughter. How old is she?" He asked the one question I really didn't want to answer.

If I do tell him the real age of Olivia then he could figure out my baby "sister" is the same age of my daughter, but yet again I can't lie and say she is two years old if he ever sees her then he will clearly know she is not two years old.

"She is six years old," I told him, her real age. "Thank you for hiring me, but I have to go home now."

"One question before you go," Troy said and I nodded my head for him to ask me the question. "Why didn't you just inherit your father's modeling company instead of wasting your time on meaningless jobs like these when you have a fall back job anyway?"

"Ryan took over the company, and him and I aren't on good terms so I was asked to leave everything behind in New York and move back here." I told him the truth.

Ryan inherited the company when our father passed away from cancer, and after a feud about how I should have been the rightful CEO, my own twin brother fired me. It was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me so I took away the one thing Ryan cares about...Olivia my daughter.

"Sorry to hear that, but you will be starting tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp." Troy said before he turned back to his office and walked away.

I drove back home defeated on how my life turned from bad to worse within a couple of minutes. Ryan firing me was bad, but working as Troy Bolton's personal secretary is even worse, but I need the money and if he can hold to his promise about me being able to have time with Olivia then it's the best job ever.

"Did you get the job?" Taylor asked me when I made it home.

"Yes, but you will never believe who is my boss...Troy freaking Bolton." I confessed to Taylor as I took off my shoes and plopped down on the brown couch in the small living room.

"You are working for Livy's F-A-T-H-E-R?" Taylor asked the rhetorical question and spelled out the word "father" so Olivia couldn't understand what we were talking about.

"You know pretty soon we won't be able to spell anything because she will know what we are saying." I told Taylor, and I didn't want my baby to grow up too fast.

"You didn't tell him about, you know?"

"No, of course not but he does know she is six years old because I won't be able to hide her forever from him."

"Does he suspect it's your "sister"?" Taylor whispered to me.

"I don't think so, but I will find out more tomorrow morning." I told her as I pulled Olivia who was sitting on the floor watching her cartoons onto my lap and snuggled with her.

"Well you will have to tell me all about it," Taylor said as she walked up to the door. "Have a good night you two, and Olivia give your mommy a break tonight she had a long day."

"Okay I will, Auntie Taylor." Olivia said and a placed a small kiss on her forehead.

I know in the near future the truth will be revealed to Troy about his daughter that I have kept from him, but until now she is the secret I intend to keep quiet.

* * *

Review?


End file.
